In general, cystocele phenomena result from the slackening of the suspension tissue of the urinary and genital organs, provoking disorders that require surgery.
Thus, it has been provided attempts to reconstruct the natural system for the suspension of organs affected by this slackening, implementing non-resorbent suture or reinforcement strips. However, these techniques are not always satisfactory, in particular due to the requirement for a heavy surgical intervention, inducing a dissection of the anatomic regions not involved by the surgical repair for the non-resorbent sutures.
So as to try to overcome these drawbacks the patent application FR 2 785 521 provides an implant wherein a support body from which two suspension cords at the end of which anchoring elements intended to form sutures on regions considered to be anatomically stable. This implant is then inserted by laparoscopy, thereby reducing the surgical procedure.
However, such an implant has not been able for providing effective suspension, mainly due in particular to the stress applied to the regions considered to be anatomically stable. In addition, this type of implant does not have great stability in space in the conditions of use.
Therefore, the need appeared for an implant providing on one hand, better implant insertion stability and on the other hand, a technique that provides optimum stability while providing a maximum reduction of the patient's trauma.